Guardian Angel
by hitsu-hates-hina
Summary: When a child soul is damaged to a point of no return God sends an Angel to take special care of the child Angels cant be seen by human so Sakura Harunos in for a surprise when she arrives at her assigned child, Sasuke Uchihas house and he can see her. SxS
1. assignment

_**Well my story 15 strangers was an epic fail**_

_**Here's hoping this one won't suck as bad as that one did**_

**I made a picture of Sakura as an angel, I didn't do a wonderful job, but I think it was pretty good**

**Remember to take out the spaces**

**http://s617 .photobucket .com/albums/tt256/ShikallllTema /?action=view¤t; =**

"Sakura, first I would like to thank you for coming here today."

"Of course." The pink haired girl, named Sakura, bowed her head respectively.

"Sakura, what is your greatest wish?" At this question Sakura gave a puzzled look. It wasn't that she wasn't sure of her wish, but that she was confused that God would ask her such a thing. He already knew. He knew **everyone's** wish.

"To see Earth sir." She answered.

"Well Sakura, I am granting your wish."

"Huh?!" Sakura screamed out, forgetting that she was in the presence of God and she should never scream. "God, what's wrong with you. You never send angels to Earth?!" Sakura demanded, breaking another rule: never say or do something disrespectful. God over-looked her rude statement and answered her question.

"Well dear, have you ever heard the stories of the disappearing angels?" He asked.

"Umm, yes sir, my friends talk about them all the time."

"Sakura, the disappearing angels never disappeared. They were merely sent down to Earth. Every once in a while, a child reaches his or her breaking point. When this happens, the child needs special attention from Heaven. The problem though, is that I don't have the time to give them the attention they need; so I send angles down to care for the child, and keep any more hurt from tearing apart their soul. DO you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so. So, are you sending me to care for a child of Earth?"

"Correct Sakura. Do you accept?"

"Yes, yes of course." Sakura smiled. "But, if I may ask, why me?"

"Was it not your wish?" Sakura's smile turned into a full out grin. "Thank you so much!" Sakura screamed and ran over and hugged God. Yet another rule broken: don't touch God. God smiled down at one of his favorite angels. He never cared much for the rules anyway.

-Location change-

Sasuke Uchiha, a 14 year old boy with raven blue hair, walked through his front door. He took slipped his shoes off and set his school bag (one of those brief case things) against the wall. Sasuke trudged up the stairs and down the hall to his room, never daring to utter the words 'I'm home.'

Sasuke took his hands out of his pocket to lean over his green computer chair to quickly check his mail. A chain letter from his best friend Naruto, an E-card from his friend Neji, and a random junk mail. Sasuke deleted them all without even checking to see what they said. He knew the one from Naruto was something stupid like, forward this or you'll die in seven days. The e-card from Neji was just going to be some stupid card that said happy birthday with smiley faces and some sort of dancing creature. The junk mail goes without saying. Sasuke walked over to his bed and collapsed down on his back while he let out a sigh. Another birthday, another day filled with cheesy e-cards and phone calls from his friends. They might even attempt another surprise party. Sasuke stared up at the ceiling and thought about all the past birthdays he's had. His eight birthday was his last happy one. That was his last birthday before his brother slaughtered his entire family and then left town. The event was quickly named the Uchiha Massacre. Lately his life had just been getting worse and worse. Just yesterday, he received a call from his brother. Itachi just wanted to make sure Sasuke hadn't forgotten that he was still alive, and might just come back for him. Sasuke hadn't called the police, he hadn't even told his friends. He didn't tell anyone because he wasn't willing to admit to himself that he was scared, that Itachi had broken down every bit happiness that he had gotten back since his parents were killed in front of him. He refused to ever admit it. If Itachi wanted to kill him too, he'd just be doing Sasuke a favor.

Sasuke was brought out of his thought by the phone in the hall ringing. He didn't feel like getting up, he'd just listen to the message the person left. If it was important enough, he'd call back. Sasuke heard the answering machine, and then the beep, followed by the message from the caller. "Hey Sasuke. I know you're there and you just don't want to pick up. Well I just wanted to say happy birthday. Remember, you're always welcome to join me and Tenten when we go sneak into R rated movies. We're going tonight so give me a call if you want to come. See ya!" Temari shouted and hung up her phone. Sasuke gave a sigh and rolled over onto his side so he could face his open window. Sasuke furrowed his brow. He was sure that was closed. It was always closed. He stood on his knees and closed the window.

"Weird." He said to himself. Then Sasuke lay back down and then a couple seconds later rolled over and sat up straight on the bed. He was about to get up, when he noticed something pink sitting to the left of his door. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized it was a person. He reached in-between his mattresses and pulled out a knife. He stood up slowly and quietly as to not notify the intruder. When Sasuke was standing about a foot away from the person with his knife pointed toward however it was, he said in as calm and fearful voice he could, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The person gave no answer and instead just flipped a page in the large book he or she was reading. Sasuke figured it was a girl because of the skirt and massive amount of pink, but when it comes to crazy people sneaking into your house, you could never be too sure. Sasuke pressed the tip of the knife to the person's forehead, and asked again, still no answer. This time though, instead of flipping a page, the person just scooted back so the knife was no longer touching him or her.

Sasuke was getting agitated by this point. Someone snuck into his house, sat on his floor, starts reading a book, and then **ignores** him! Sasuke reached over and grabbed the intruder's hair in his fist. Then, using the person's hair, he pulled him or her up. Not quite on his or her feet, but the pain made the person stand up and rub their head when Sasuke let go. "Owwie." The girl said. Yes, Sasuke had confirmed it was a girl. If it wasn't, then it was a transvestite.

Sasuke dropped the knife and grabbed the girl's shoulders and then roughly shook her. "You planning on answering me sometime soon?!" He shouted in her face. The pink haired girl winced and rubbed her left ear.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was in another guardian angel's house. I guess I got the wrong address." She said.

"What are you talking about whacko? I'm **human**. Just like everyone else on this planet." Sasuke said and let her go, deeming her harmless. Just in case though, he picked the knife up again.

"What so you mean? You can't be human. A human wouldn't be able to see me."

"Well sorry to break it to you, but I am indeed a human. And what exactly are you supposed to be if you're not human?" Sasuke asked, humoring her in her little game of pretend.

"I'm an angel. I'm here to look after some kid named ahhh…" Sakura said as she stuck her hand into the small pocket on her skirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Sasuke Uenina." She finished after unfolding the paper.

"You mean Sasuke **Uchiha**?" He asked, emphasizing the last name. The girl took another look at the name scrawled on the paper

"Oh, yea. I was in a hurry when I copied it down so I guess it's not very legible. Do you know him?"

"I am him."

"Oh, wow I thought I was going to be watching over a little kid, not someone about my age. Oh, my name is Sakura by the way. Sakura Haruno. I'm you guardian angel!" the girl, Sakura, said as she stuck out her hand, looking for a handshake. She didn't get one. Sakura let her hand fall down to her side and sighed. "You think I'm just an insane weirdo don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Well a random girl just suddenly appeared in my bedroom and tells me she's my guardian angel, what am I supposed to think?"

"Well, if you absolutely don't believe me, I could prove it."

"Oh really? And how are you going to do th-" Sasuke began but was cut off when a pair of wings popped out of Sakura's back and she floated as high as she could without hitting the ceiling.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked, afraid he'd still say no.

"I swear, if Naruto signed me up for some stupid prank show I'll kill him." Sasuke stated looking around for hidden cameras

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Sakura asked. She was worried that he wouldn't accept her. Her guide book said that humans can't see angels, so she had no idea what to do. He said he was Sasuke Uchiha, and God said he was human so…

"Can you teleport?" Sasuke wondered as he plopped down to a sitting position on his bed.

"Yes, but only a couple of feet if I don't have God's permission."

"Alright, show me." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She put her hands in a praying position and brought her knees up to her wrists. Seconds later, she disappeared and reappeared on Sasuke's bed, next to him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. He had to believe her. He just had to. Sasuke nodded his head slowly. "Okay. I believe you." Sakura's eyes lit up and she beamed. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and gave a quick squeeze before jumping up off his bed and bouncing around the room. When Sakura calmed down, her wings disappeared. Just a few pure white feathers stayed and floated softly to the ground.

-A couple hours later-

"So uhh, what are you here for?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura ate dinner. Sakura didn't need to eat, but when he offered her a bowl of the soup he made, she couldn't say no.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. You're the one who made me come here. God told me I need to protect you from getting you're soul any more damaged." Sakura replied and stood up to wash her dish.

"Leave it, I'll get it. You can go upstairs and pick out a room if you want."

"Wait, you mean like a bedroom?" Sakura asked unbelievingly.

"Uhh yea." Sasuke was confused by her actions.

"Oh well, God told me not to expect a bed or food, or anything else that a normal human would have."

"Yea, well he probably wasn't expecting me to be able to see you. You can have any room you want except the two that are locked, and mine." Sasuke told her as he stood to wash both his and Sakura's bowls. Sakura smiled at him and ran upstairs.

Sasuke watched after her retreating figure. This girl really annoyed him, but she came all the way here to help him, he might as well act civilized toward her.

Sakura looked down the long corridor of doors. "Hmm, which to choose, which to choose…?" Sakura mumbled to herself. Then she got an idea. Sakura put her hands together, effectively making a 'clap' noise, and then pulled them apart. In her hands was a small, but not too small, bow and arrow. Sakura set it up and closed her eyes. Once she stood in the middle of the hallway, she spun around in circles and shot her arrow at random. When she opened her eyes, Sakura ran over to the door that had her arrow in it, and checked to see if it was locked. Nope. She pulled the door open and checked what it was like inside. It was a lot like Sasuke's, but pretty bare. There was a door for a closet, one for a conjoined bathroom, and one for the balcony. There was a small single bed in the corner, and it creaked when she sat on it. "ahh well, I shouldn't have expected much." Sakura told herself as she stood up and walked back into the hall.

When she was nearing the staircase, she noticed a small table with a white thing on it. Sakura looked closer and saw that there was a flashing red light on it. "That's a phone." Sakura jumped at the sudden noise. "You use it to communicate with people who aren't near you. When there's a message, the red light flashes." Sasuke informed and walked down to his bedroom, the one across from Sakura's.

Sakura looked back at the so-called phone. She scanned all the buttons and found one that said 'play/stop' with a triangle and square underneath. She pushed the button and jumped again by yet another sudden noise. A voice told her the time and date, and then another female's voice came on. She spoke of Sasuke's birthday, and sneaking into an R rated movie.

"Sasuke's going somewhere tonight?" She asked herself.

"No I'm not." Sasuke said. Sakura jumped for the third time. "You know it's rude to listen to other people's messages.

"Well you know it's rude to sneak up on people. But why aren't you going to hang out with your friends."

"It isn't your business."

"Yes it is, your life is my business."

"Would you just shut up?! Do you have any idea how annoying you are?! I get that you're supposed to help me, but you don't need to butt into my life. Just stop being to ignorant and mind your own business! You can do your job like you normally would if I couldn't see you. I gave you a room, I'll continue to feed you, that's all you need. Don't act like you're my friend or that you have the right to talk to me about everything. You don't." Sasuke said coldly and walked back into his room, shutting the door after him. Sakura just stood there, staring at his door. She had no idea how much she bothered him.

_**Please tell me how you like it**_


	2. lost & found

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Picture of sakura in this story, remember to take out spaces**

**http://s617 .photobucket .com/albums/tt256/ShikallllTema /?action=view ¤t; =Sakura angel. Jpg**

Sakura sighed sadly and walked back to here room. She sat cross-legged on her bed and made the large book she was reading before, appear on her lap. Sakura flipped through the pages, not really in the mood to read about what her job was and blah blah blah. Sakura let out a huff and sat her book on the small table beside her bed. She didn't deserve to be talked to like that. Even if she had hoped her and Sasuke could become friends, she wouldn't just sit around being sad because he called her annoying. Sakura popped her wings out and let them lift her into the air. She un-folded her legs and began the float out the window. When she was outside, she let herself soar. She was determined to find someone else who could see her. She doubted she'd find another human, but perhaps another guardian angel.

Sakura flew into town, and gracefully landed on her boot clad feet. Her wings once again disappeared, like they had before in Sasuke's room, but this time not a single feather fell free. The only way Sakura could tell if someone could see her was to talk to them and see I f they reacted, so she began her quest.

Sakura ran through the crowd of people, and to almost each person, she did one of three things. One thing was to say a form of 'hello'. The second way was to wave her hand in front of the person's face. The final way was to simply ask if they could see/hear her.

About an hour later, Sakura collapsed on a bench in a nearby park. "Dang, it seems like I've been out here forever, and not one person showed signs of being able to see me." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Seconds later, she opened her eyes again. Looking around now, she realized she was alone and the sky was starting to darken. "I guess I should be getting back now." Sakura stood up and just moments later she realized yet another thing. She had no idea where she was. How was she going to get back now?

Sakura made her wings come out, and she let them lift her high into the sky. She looked around and found houses were in all four directions. From the roofs, the houses all looked the same. Sakura floated back own to the ground like a feather. She sat back down on the bench and pulled her knees up to her chin.

-Location change-

Sasuke was laying on his bed while he thought about what he had just said to Sakura. Sure he didn't like her, but that was too much. She only asked a simple question. If it had been any other question, Sasuke probably would have answered. He felt bad.

Sasuke stood up. "I should proably check on her and make sure she didn't kill herself." He told himself. 'Can angels even kill themselves?' he asked in his mind. Sasuke made his way out of his room and paused when he was in the hall. 'Wait, which room is hers?' he wondered. Then he looked across the hall and noticed an arrow sticking out of the door. He smirked and walked over and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he furrowed his brow and tried the doorknob. After he pushed it open, he peered inside. Sakura wasn't there.

Sasuke ended up checking every room in the house because he figured she must be there somewhere. 'She must have left. She's gotta be coming back soon, she left her book here.' He told himself as he settled down on the couch in the living room. Sasuke turned on the TV and took a quick glance at the time. 6:57. Sasuke turned back to the TV and flipped through the channels until he found something interesting.

Hours past since then, and Sakura still hadn't come back. The sky had reached it's peak of darkness, and Sasuke became worried. He went back up to her room and checked for her again. He walked over to her book and picked it up. He felt really stupid for this, but it's worth a shot. Sasuke brought the book a bit closer to his face and began to speak to it. "Can you tell me where Sakura is." The book gave no response. Obviously. Sasuke set it down on the bed. He stared at it. He was really curious as to what it was, and Sakura could always just fly home.

Sasuke sat down beside the book and flipped to a random page. "Tell me something interesting book." Sasuke murmured as he skimmed the content of the two pages. "Morning blah blah blah sun blah blah blah flying blah blah blah demons bl- wait a second, demons?" Sasuke read back on the last paragraph.

In the morning, when the sun comes out, is when angels can fly the most freely. As the sun gets closer to setting, flying becomes more dangerous. It is especially dangerous when the sun completely sets. At that time, the demons come out of hiding and dwell in the sky, feeding on the darkness in the hearts and souls of the humans. This darkness is very tasty for them, though there is one thing even yummier. Angels.

Sasuke looked up from the book, and to the night sky outside. "Crap." Then, as fast as he could, Sasuke ran down the stairs and grabbed his coat as he sprinted out the door. He put it on along the way and continued to run. He had no idea where to look, but he'd just search everywhere he could. After scanning up and down several streets and a couple of convenience stores, he came upon an old park. He ran through the park and almost went straight past the fountain, when he noticed a pink clad girl curled up and trying to hide her face with her arms and knees. Sasuke let out a small smile. She may be annoying, but there was no denying she was cute.

He stuffed his hands in his packets and walked over, only to stop about a foot away from the bench she was occupying. "And here I thought you were dead." Sasuke greeted. Sakura let out a gasp and looked up.

"Sasuke!" se smiled. She almost jumped up and hugged him, but then she remembered he practically hated her.

"Come on." Sasuke began walking back the way he had came. He would never let it show that he was worried.

"Wait for me!" Sakura called as she stood up and let her wings come out and carry her up beside Sasuke.

Sasuke hd noticed she was flying and reached up and took her hand. Sakura was confused, but even more confused when he pulled her down beside her. "Don't you know about the demons?" he asked as he pulled his hand away lightly.

"The demons? What about them?" she wondered aloud.

"Never mind. Just don't ever fly at night."

"Umm, alright." They continued their walk in silence for a while, until Sasuke asked a question that he's been curious about for a while.

"How long are you going to be here."

"Well until you're soul becomes completely pure and happy. Though me guidebook says that's never happened before, but it's still possible. Otherwise I'll be staying here forever." Sakura explained. Sasuke sighed. If she's going to be here forever, he might as well try to become friends. Which isn't likely to happen, but it's worth a try.


	3. The Monkey's Banana

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Picture of sakura in this story, remember to take out spaces**

**http://s617 .photobucket .com/albums/tt256/ShikallllTema /?action=view ¤t; =Sakura angel. Jpg**

'Yea, sure I might as well try to be friends with her. I always found Naruto annoying, I still do actually, and I still find him to be good company… sometimes' Sasuke thought as he rolled over on his bed. He was trying to sleep, but he just couldn't keep his eye closed for more than two minute. Sasuke sighed and sat up. He let the covers fall down to his waist as he rubbed his face. Sasuke slipped out of his bed, and walked straight, knowing exactly where everything was so he wouldn't bump into it. He pulled the knob, and winced at the brightness let into his room through the hallway. He was sure he had turned that light off.

Sasuke flicked off the switch and trudged down the stairs. He then noticed a lot of lights were on there too. There was the kitchen light, the bathroom light, and a lamp in the living room had been turned on. Sasuke came closer to turn the lamp off, when he noticed a moving figure on the couch next to the stand with the lamp. The moving figure was a breathing Sakura. Sasuke smiled and went to a nearby closet and got a blanket. The young boy walked over to the angel and covered her as best he could. After that, he turned off the muted T.V, and then the rest of the lights. "Night Sakura," Sasuke whispered and soon after went back up to his room to sleep. He had planned on going down there to get a glass of water, but Sakura's angelic face was able to calm him, and make him forget about everything.

Subconsciously, Sasuke had been worried about Itachi. Knowing that there was an angel downstairs that was there to protect him, he was able to fall right asleep.

The next morning, the birds outside Sasuke's window had woken him up from his slumber. Sasuke stretched his arms and checked the time. 9:42. the clock read. His job started at 10 sharp, so he bolted right out of bed. Sasuke had inherited the Uchiha fortune, but he wasn't able to access that until he turned of age, so he needed a job for the extra cash. The money for things like electricity and water bills came out of the fortune. For that reason, he had a lot of extra cash. Sure, he had to pay for food every week, but he had only even bought a small amount, because one person didn't need a lot. Over the time Sasuke had accumulated near $3,000.

The dark haired boy calmed down, knowing he had plenty of money to fall back on. He walked over to his closet and found his uniform. His school uniform and his work one were quite alike, and yet very different. He walked to his bathroom, and changed quickly, but not hurriedly. When he had finished, he walked down stairs and grabbed a piece of bread before walking to the door and putting his shoes on. Sasuke was about to walk out the door when a voice stopped him. "Where are you going Sasuke?"

The mentioned boy turned and looked at Sakura. He had forgotten about her. "Work." He replied and walked out the front door. Sakura blinked before flying after him. Sasuke waited until she was out, before locking the door and walking down the path to a bus stop. When he reached it, he sat down on a bench, waiting for the bus to come by. Sakura, confused, sat next to him.

"I thought you said you were going to work. Why are we on a bench?" she asked.

"I'm only fourteen, I don't have a driver's license yet and the café I work at is too far away to walk to." Sasuke explained. Sakura nodded her head in turn. After a couple minutes of silence, the bus stopped and the door opened. Sasuke inserted a coin into a small machine near the door, and walked all the way to the back of the bus before taking a seat. Sakura glanced at the machine, and then followed Sasuke's actions of going to the back. Seconds later after a couple more people came on, and some went off, the bus began moving again. It only took about fifteen minutes until Sasuke stood up and walked off the bus, with Sakura following behind. Sasuke walked another block, and then entered a building with the words 'The Monkey's Banana' hanging above the door.

"Sasuke, you're late." A man said standing in front of Sasuke. He was wearing the same black out-fit Sasuke was, except he had a white half apron tied around his waist.

"Hn." The boy replied, walking around the man and behind a counter. He then walked through a swinging door labeled 'in' and seconds later came out wearing a white apron, just like the other man.

Sakura stayed near the door, and just watched as Sasuke walked around the cozy room, stopping at one table. A bell jingled behind he, and she turned to see what it was. She saw a couple of girls giggling and talking. Sakura moved out of the way so the girls wouldn't walk into her. The two girls continued their chatting and sat down at an empty table. Sasuke scribbled something down on the notepad he was carrying, and walked over to the table the girls were at.

"Oh my gosh! Shut up! She did not say that!" one girl giggled as she tried to keep her grin from growing.

"Yea, and then-" the other girl started but was then cut off by Sasuke.

"Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?" he asked monotonously, not even looking up from his notebook. The smiles fell off the girls' faces, but then they looked up at Sasuke, and their grins came right back.

"Well that depends, are you on the menu?" the girl who had last spoken inquired. After hearing that, Sasuke didn't bother with their order and just walked away, letting another waiter take care of it. He then tore off a page from his notebook and handed it to a girl standing at the counter. The girl smiled and turned around and hung the paper from the top of a hole in the wall. The girl then picked up a few dishes and turned back to Sasuke.

"Table seven." She told him. Sasuke put the notebook in the pocket on his apron and walked over to said table, setting the plates with tea cups on them down, not bothering to find out what belonged to who.

By this time Sakura had made her way over to the small stage and sat down, letting her legs dangle over the edge. The stage wasn't very large, just big enough to fit the piano and a little bit of room to move around. Sasuke took a glance in her direction, and continued on with his job. Sakura laid back and relaxed, she figured she'd be there for a while.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! What's up dude?!" Someone yelled a couple hours later. Sakura sat up, surprised, and everyone in the café looked over t the boy who had just made his entrance. Everyone stared that is, except Sasuke, he was pretending he didn't know him. The boy grinned and waved at everyone, and then walked over to the counter. "Hey Suuuuuuuzie. Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"Naruto, stop calling me Suzie, you know my name's Matsuri. And he's over there." The girl Sasuke gave the paper to earlier, pointed to table 4.

"Yea I know you're Matsuri, but it's more fun to say Suzie." The boy, Naruto laughed and walked over to table 4 and slung an arm around the waiter's shoulder. "Hey Sasuke!"

"Shut up Naruto, I'm working." Sasuke said, walking away and exchanging another paper to Matsuri for more dishes. Naruto laughed and walked over to an empty booth and sat down, waiting for Sasuke.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the table Naruto was occupying, and sat down opposite him. Sakura stared. She imagined this was one of Naruto's friends. If he wasn't the boy was just really weird. She began swinging her legs, but immediately stopped once she kicked Naruto. "The Hell?!" Naruto shouted, picking his legs up and peering under the table. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the booth.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Well you got the day off yesterday cause it was your birthday and all, then I went to your house at like nine-ish, and you weren't there, so I never got to wish you a happy birthday!" Naruto stated, forgetting about his leg.

"You wished me a happy birthday 89 times at school yesterday." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his best friend and laughed yet again.

"Whatever. Hey, ask Matsuri to make me one of her special cakes would ya?" Naruto asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Matsuri doesn't make the dishes, she just gives them to the waiters and waitresses." Sasuke told him. He then stood up and walked away to give Naruto's order to Matsuri.

A couple hours later, Sasuke put his apron away, clocked out, and left the café. Sasuke walked the direction he had come, and when they were at the bus stop they had gotten off at, Sakura sat down, but Sasuke kept walking. "We're not going home yet." He spoke, without looking back at the angel.

"Huh? Where are we going now?" she asked, standing up and following. She wasn't in the mood to fly, so she just walked.

"I need to pick up a few things from the store." He told her. Nearly a minute later, Sasuke pulled open a glass door, and held it for Sakura. This gesture might seem strange to anyone passing by, but Sasuke was only being a gentleman. He didn't care what people thought of him. If they had seen him talking to Sakura on the street, it would look as though he was talking to himself. He didn't care though. He could see her and he knew she was there. That's all that mattered t him.

When they entered the store, Sasuke grabbed a basket and went straight until he reached an isle. He strode in such a way that it made Sakura gawk. She never knew a boy could look so much at home when he shopped. To her it seemed that Sasuke was dancing up and down the isles, not even stopping when he found something he needed. He knew what to grab, without even checking to make sure it was the product he wanted. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, pulling her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

**If the link doesn't work, please let me know**

**Also, if you haven't realized, which you probably haven't, in this story Sasuke lives in Japan**

**So, the school he goes to is like the ones in Japan, where the teachers switch class rooms instead of the students, they have lunch in the classroom, that kind of stuff**

**Also the only day they have off is Sunday, that would be today in the story**

**Sasuke won't be going to cram school though, just so you know. **


	4. Neji has the power

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Picture of Sakura in this story, remember to take out spaces**

**http://s617 .photobucket .com/albums/tt256/ShikallllTema /?action=view ¤t; =Sakura angel. Jpg**

Sakura was sitting her guide book, when she suddenly heard Sasuke's door from across the hall open. Was it time for school already? Sakura hadn't slept that night, instead read up on her duties from dawn till dusk, not stopping until just now. Sakura closed her book, and soon heaved it over and onto the nightstand. When the pink clad girl stood, she rubbed her skirt down, trying to get rid of any wrinkles that may have accumulated. She walked out her door, pausing to consider taking the arrow out. She didn't feel like it, so she just walked on down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke was making breakfast. Sakura didn't want to bother him, so she simply gave him a good morning, and then left to sit in the living room. Sakura put her hands in her lap and looked around the room. Nothing really seemed to catch her eye. She looked over to the end table next to her and saw a remote with many buttons. Sakura experimentally played with some of them. She spun a dial as far as it would go, she pushed a switch from the side labeled CD, to the one labeled R, and then proceeded to push the red button at the top. Immediately, sound boomed out around her, causing her to scream and drop the remote.

**Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend**

**I never feel lonely when you are near**

**It'll be a great romance**

**We'll go shopping and buy some pants**

Sakura realized that whatever she had done, she should probably undo it.

**You don't care how big my ass is**

**Just how fabulous my dress is**

She dropped down to her knees.

**Gay Boyfr-**

And then the song died once she pressed the red button again. Just then did Sasuke slam around the corner and into the room where he had heard the offending noise. Sakura whipped her head to the side to look up at him. Sasuke sighed and turned around. He took a few steps, but the paused. "Breakfast is done." He spoke before disappearing around the corner. Sakura looked back down to the remote before scrambling up and running after the sexy teen.

Once they had finished, Sasuke placed their dishes in the sink and off they went to school. Sasuke walked casually down streets and around corners, while the whole time Sakura was doing her best at drawing a map, in case there was ever some reason she needed to be at the school and she didn't have her ward to lead her.

By the time they reached the school, Sakura's so called map was covered in arrows and numbers. It was not in the least bit useable. Sakura tore the paper out of her notebook and crumpled it up before holding it out in the palm of her hand. Sasuke gazed at the paper curiously, and the next thing he knew, it turned into Sakura petals, which the wind soon blew away. Sasuke was slightly surprised, but he was getting used to the girl showing him things he never thought possible. The two were just walking up the front steps when a loud bell rang, making the angel jump. "What was that?" she almost immediately spat out, looking around her suspiciously and slightly afraid. "Sasuke almost laughed despite himself.

"It's the school bell. It means we have ten minutes until the late bell rings." Sasuke explained. It seemed Sakura knew almost nothing about the technology of Earth. Before he met her, he would have thought angels grew up _studying_ Earth. That's _if_ he had believed in angels, mind you. Since Sasuke was eight, he was the 'everything is black and white' type of person. He believed in life and death, nothing afterwards.

The pink and blue pair made their way down the hall. Sasuke wound up having to side-step many energetic boys. There was one though, who had been running after his friend. Sasuke managed to ovoid him, but Sakura was lost in her own world and didn't notice the boy. The girl let out a screech as she was pushed to the ground and felt a large amount of weight on top of her. The girl slowly and cautiously opened her eyes to see a pair of creamy white ones looking back at her. The owner of those eyes stood up and offered her a hand. Sakura was speechless. She sat up and starred at the young boy, before looking over to Sasuke.

After about fifteen seconds, the boy took his hand back and spoke "I just saved you from getting trampled by that jock, and you don't even thank me?" Sakura's savior then followed the girl's gaze to see she was starring at one of his best friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke then walked over to the two. He reached down and yanked Sakura up by her forearm.

"Ouch. Sasuke that hurt." Sasuke didn't even glance at her, choosing to focus on his friend instead.

"You should have taken his hand then." Sasuke said before deciding to continue his walk to his classroom. When he passed the boy however, he spoke quietly, for his friend's ears only. "After school Hyuuga, meet me at the fountain. We need to talk." Sakura took one last glance at the coffee haired boy before running after Sasuke.

"Neji!" someone brushed past Sakura. Sakura turned to look, and saw a brown haired girl pulling the boy by his hand in the direction Sakura and Sasuke had come in.

-Time skip-

After classes, Sakura had been about to die. Again! She was so bored. Everything the teachers had been talking about, she had already known. It seemed to her that Sasuke knew it too, for he finished the questions in his workbooks with many time to spare before the teachers switched and he finished with amazing speed again.

The lunch break had been fun though. Sasuke seemed to be really popular. Once the bell rang, tons of girls rushed over and asked him if he'd eat with them. Sasuke ignored them and just grabbed his lunch before leaving the class. Sakura had followed curiously and found he lead her to the roof of the school. By the time the two arrived, there were already a few people there. She saw the blonde boy from the café, Naruto if she remembered correctly. There was also a boy with messy brown hair and a scar on each of his cheeks. The last one there was a girl with indigo hair, and eyes like the Neji boy she saw earlier. She soon came to learn their names. Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke had asked why they were there, saying he was usually the first there, and Naruto responded by saying their teacher let their class leave a minute early. After a while, she met the rest of Sasuke's companions. Temari, a blonde with large breasts; Tenten, the bun haired girl who she had seen drag Neji away; Shikamaru, another brown aired boy, this one though was not energetic like the other, and slept through lunch, giving his to another boy: the boy who ate it was Choji. Choji had messy orangish hair and was quite tubby. The next one was a platinum blonde. She was Ino, a friend of Shikamaru's. There was also Lee, a black haired boy who didn't stay for long, he just came to say hello and then left to run around the school with his teacher. The last was a shady fellow. He hadn't said anything, just sat there. She couldn't even see where he was looking due to his sunglasses.

Sakura had also learned the variety of people Sasuke associated himself with. Naruto was an energetic ditz, Kiba was just as energetic, but Naruto gave off the aura of a fox, while he seemed to be a wolf. Hinata was incredibly shy, Ino seemed to be ultra girly, but her personality could take a 180 turn in a second. She acted sort of like a boar. Shino, well he seemed to be silent but deadly. Not in the fart way, but those words seemed to fit him. Shikamaru… he seemed to be too complex to judge so soon, but she figured he was as lazy as they come. But still… something told her that wasn't true. There didn't seem like there was much to Choji. Just a guy who ate a lot. He seemed really nice though. They were all second year students. Tenten, Neji, and Lee were third years. There wasn't much to say about any of them. Tenten seemed sweet, Neji was…well… just like Sasuke, and Lee was still unknown to her. Temari was a fourth year. She wasn't very feminine. Well her clothes were, but personality wise she was a total boy. Once Shikamaru laid known to sleep, she sat on his stomach.

After Sakura had analyzed them all, she chose to look around. What she found scared the crap out of her. She faced Sasuke and asked about it. Sasuke looked up to the top of the fence where she had been pointing and said "Gaara."

The boy who was sitting on the fence heard his name, and looked down to see what was needed from him. He was met with Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke then went back to eating, and Gaara then went back to gazing out at the school grounds.

Currently the two were walking across straight down the pathway that led to the school and stopped to wait by the water fountain. After a few minutes, Neji and Tenten walked out of the school. Tenten was riding on his back and sucking on a sucker. Once the brunettes reached the fountain, Neji let Tenten down and she stood on her own feet. She popped her sucker out and faced Neji "You're still coming over later so I can copy your English work right?" She asked as she began walking away backwards. Once Neji nodded once, she turned around to walk with her eyes in front of her. Neji then looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. He gave each a lift of his head, his way of acknowledgement.

"What did you need Uchiha?" he asked. Sasuke placed his hand atop Sakura's head, causing her to look up at him curiously, and then looked back at Neji.

"You can see her can't you?"

**Before anyone asks, there was no hidden meaning or anything in the song, which by the way is gay boyfriend by the hazzards. Yes, it's spelled with two Z's. And if you have seen the picture of Sakura, please say so if you review, I want to know if anybody has actually taken the time to look at it**


	5. God's call

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**So I've found out the address I've been posting isn't working**

**I put a link on my profile, it's at the very top**

**All you gotta do is click it, and you're there**

**It works for me, so I hope it works for you**

Neji didn't speak. Nobody did. Sakura was extremely confused. There had never once been a report of people being able to see angels, so why did she run into two in less than a week? There had been people who could hear angels in the past. People like Joan of Arc. Once the angels were told by God that if they continued to talk to them, the listeners would be killed, they stopped trying to communicate with the living. It was a rare gift to be able to hear the voice of an angel, but to see one was just unheard of.

"Should I not?" Neji finally responded.

"She isn't human. She should not be visible to anyone. Not you, not I." Sasuke explained, just now removing his hand from Sakura's head. Again, there was a long pause in conversation. It was incredibly awkward for Sakura, being the one they were talking about, but both boys seemed as if this was a normal confrontation and were completely comfortable with it.

The silence was not too soon broken by the soft voice that could only belong to a girl. "Umm, excuse me." The group turned to look at the intruder. "Neji, I-I was just wondering if you were going to walk home with me today." The violet haired girl from earlier asked, avoiding any eye contact. Sakura recalled her name as Hinata. Neji glanced back over at Sasuke and Sakura before answering. "Yes. Go wait by the entrance gate, I'll be there in a minute." Hinata smiled to her cousin before walking to the designated meeting place.

"Sakura, go wait with Hinata." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up and nodded before walking the same path the shy girl had just gone. Once both girls were out of site, Neji spoke.

"So her name is Sakura." This being more of a statement than a question. "She's cute, but what exactly is she?" There was about a two minute break of talking, before Sasuke responded.

"Tomorrow, don't make any plans with Tenten, You'll be coming over my house after school, and who knows how long we'll be there." The blue haired boy then turned and began walking toward the gait, soon followed by Neji.

-Back a few minutes, with Sakura-

Once Sakura saw Hinata standing against the wall on the fence, she went and stood next to her. She would take this chance to observe the girl. Maybe she would learn more. Sakura stood right in front of Hinata and just starred at her. She couldn't really see her eyes since they were closed, but all of a sudden they opened and Hinata let out a shriek, same with Sakura, but she stumbled back and landed on her backside. Hinata covered her mouth before bending her knees and extending a hand. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Hinata asked. Sakura took her hand and let the girl help her back on her feet. Not until Sakura was brushing off her skirt did she realize just what had happened. Yet another person could see her. Sakura paused and looked up at Hinata.

"You… can… see me too?" she asked. Hinata gave her a confused look and nodded.

"Of course. You're that girl that was with Sasuke at lunch right? And earlier at the fountain."

"Wow umm, yea. My name's Sakura Haruno. You're Hinata right?" Sakura smiled. At least now there was a girl she could talk to.

"Yes. Hinata Hyuuga actually." Hinata smiled back. "So, are you new here?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I'm new to this town and school, but I don't really go here."

"Oh, well, if I may ask, what were you doing here?" she wondered. Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but then turned and noticed Sasuke and Neji were standing there.

"Uh, Hi!" Sakura waved cheerfully.

"Bring Hinata too." Sasuke said and then began walking down the sidewalk, leaving Sakura to run after him. Neji shifted his eyes and began walking with Hinata in the other direction.

When Sakura and Sasuke got home, they didn't stay there for very long. Sasuke just went to his room to change into his work uniform, and Sakura waited downstairs. She was simply walking around while humming and looking at things on the wall. There really wasn't much to look at though, just some pictures of things like oranges, or a nightscape of a city. That was about it. Good thing Sasuke was a fast changer, because Sakura soon became very bored.

When he arrived back down stairs, he said nothing to Sakura and just went to walk out the door. Sakura followed behind him, all the way back to the bus stop.

-Time skip-

The next day at school, Sakura waited outside, Hinata and Neji didn't know not to talk to her, so it was best that they not get the chance to do so. A boy, if Sakura thought she was bored before, she was dead now. She was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the fountain that Sasuke and Neji had met at the day before. The only thing she could think to do was sing.

"Kiss me out on the bearded barley

Nightly beside the green, green grass

Swing swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift you open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon sparkling

So kiss me."

Sakura sang this specific song, because it was the one she remembered most clearly from the time she had been alive. She was too busy thinking back to her life as human, she couldn't remember what she learned as an angel. When angels sing, their songs are heard by every human. The song of an angel was special though. It wasn't heard through your ears, but it manifested itself in your heart. It could make even the meanest jerk in the world, nice, but only for a limited time. Angels weren't supposed to sing on Earth for that reason. Changing someone's personality like that, could result in bad consequences.

"Kiss me, down by the broken tree house

Swing me, upon its hanging tire

Bring bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's hat

Ohhhh-"

Sakura was cut off from a loud voice echoing in her head. "Sakura Haruno!" it shouted.

"Aww crap." Sakura muttered, realizing what she had done, and also that God was calling for her. Time for a road trip. Sakura let her wings take her up to the second floor of the school, and going through a certain window. She dropped her feet to the ground and looked over at Sasuke who was writing notes. She didn't want to disturb him, so she walked silently to the very back of the class, where there was loose leaf paper and a cup of pencils. She quickly jotted down where she would be, with it explaining why she had to leave, and when she figured she'd be back. She folded up the note and went over to Sasuke. She snuck the note in his desk without him noticing, and then flew out the window, and toward the sky.

_**I'm only updating today cause it's my birthday –May 28**__**th**__**-**_

_**You guys will probly have to wait till some time in June for the next chapter**_


	6. Notebook

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Especially to the ones who wished me a happy birthday**

**Link of Angel Sakura is on my profile**

**This chapter goes out to ****no tears left to cry**** because May 28****th**** was not only my birthday, but her and her boyfriend's 4 month anniversary**

**Here's wishing many more months for you two together**

The Teacher and the students exchanged bows before the instructor left. Sasuke sat down in his seat and began taking out books for his next class. When he pulled the first workbook out, a folded piece of paper fell out and onto the floor. The boy bent down and picked it up, before unfolding it and reading what was written.

_Sasuke_

_I have to go to Heaven for a bit, but I'll be back. You probably feel a bit happier than usually, am I right? I forgot that angels can't sing on Earth, so now I have to go and get reprimanded by God. I should be back in time for dinner, so make something yummy. Sorry, but it seems you'll have to talk to Neji and Hinata by yourself. I left this note instead of telling you because I didn't want to interrupt you while you were taking notes._

_-Sakura_

Sasuke sighed and looked over to the still open notebook. He hadn't been taking notes. He already new the material. Instead, he had been drawing a picture. He put Sakura's note down and held onto his notebook to get a better view of the picture. He hadn't even realized what he had been drawing was Sakura. She stood with her back turned mostly to him, while she was looking over her shoulder with a big smile on her face. Not big enough to be considered a grin, but it was obvious to anybody the girl was happy. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her left leg was slightly bent back, while the right was straight.

All of a sudden, the notebook was ripped out of his hands. "Save the drawings for Art class Mr. Uchiha." A masculine voice spoke. Sasuke looked up to see his English teacher, Kakashi. An honorific would be used when talking to a teacher, but Sasuke and his friends preferred to drop it when nobody else would hear.

Sasuke stood up and bowed. "I apologize Kakashi-sensei." The boy then stood up straight and looked his teacher in the eye.

"It is very nice though. Your imaginary girlfriend I presume." The man flipped the notebook closed and handed it back to Sasuke. "You may take your seat now Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi said and then walked back to the front of the class to begin his lesson on personification in the English language.

When Sasuke sat down, he flipped through his notebook until he found the page with the picture of Sakura. He unfolded the creased note, and put it over the picture before closing his book.

Just as Kakashi began his lesson, the door slid open and everyone's attention went over to the woman and boy who had entered. More like the woman entered, and the boy was dragged along. The blonde principle had her hand enclosed around the fabric on the back of the neck line of the student's shirt.

"Kakashi, is there an open seat for Naruto?" Tsunade asked clearly pissed. Kakashi took a glance down at the mentioned student and sighed.

"Yea, just leave him here, I'll make some room for him. Mind telling me what happened?" Kakashi questioned.

"Idiot got in yet another fight with Kiba Inuzuka. That's the twelfth one this month. I figured the only thing left beside expulsion was to put one in a different class, seeing if then they stopped the fights." Kakashi nodded in understanding and bid the principle a good-bye. Naruto was left standing by the door. Kakashi let out another sigh.

"Well The only open seats are the ones around Sasuke, and he paid me not to let anyone sit near him. Sasuke would you mind if Naruto sat in the seat next to you?" his English teacher asked.

"Of course I mind. That's not going to stop you though is it?"

"Nope!" the man replied happily before shoving Naruto in the direction of Sasuke's section.

-Time skip-

When the final school bell finally rang, Sasuke just stood up and grabbed his stuff. He didn't need to get any workbooks because he had finished his work in class. He ignored Naruto's shouts for him to wait up and just continued walking. When Naruto finally did catch up, he smacked Sasuke a couple times on the back in a friendly manner. "Hey, today's your day off from work right? We should hang out!" Naruto screamed.

"Your effervescence never fails to make me want to punch you." Was Sasuke's reply. "I'm busy today." Sasuke finished and continued walking. Naruto had stopped on the front steps of the school when Sasuke had begun to talk to him. The blonde boy huffed as Sasuke's form disappeared around the corner of the fence.

"Oh, has Sasuke already left?" A soft voice asked from behind Naruto. He turned to see who it was and what they wanted with Sasuke. He saw a remotely cute girl donning their school uniform, and holding a notebook close to her chest.

"You just missed him. Is there something you need?"

"Ah, no. He just… He left his notebook on his desk and I was hoping I could catch him before he went home."

"Oh. Is that it? I'll give it too him for you." Naruto outstretched his hand, waiting for the girl to hand him the notebook.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Bastard made plans without me so I gotta go over his house later anyway." The girl hesitated before handing over the notebook. When she went back into the school, Naruto let his grin spread from ear to ear. "Well I sure as hell know you don't write notes. So what do you use this for hmm?" he spoke to himself as he opened the notebook and began his walk home.

Naruto went through most of the book and found nothing of interest. Just the notes he didn't think Sasuke would make. He was about to close the book, taking a quick look at one more page. This one was different from the rest. There was a paper which had obviously once been folded, over the actual page. Naruto slid the paper off the page, and looked at the picture Sasuke had earlier drawn. She was absolutely beautiful. Naruto shoved the paper he ha taken, in the front of the notebook, and ran home. He had to copy this picture.

-Location change, Sakura-

Sakura had just gotten back in Heaven, and made her way straight to where God was. When she got there, she saw him pacing. "Sir." Sakura spoke, letting him know she was there. The girl bowed as low as she could before God turned around.

When God looked at the girl, he could tell she was indeed apologetic for what she had done. "You may stand straight Sakura.

-Location change, Sasuke-

Sasuke had just arrived home, and went straight to his room to change into his own clothes. He didn't have to work today, so he didn't need to put on another uniform. He figured he'd have a while before Neji and Hinata got there, so once he finished changing, he went to clean the dishes he and Sakura used that morning. A couple minutes after Sasuke finished with the dishes, he heard a knock on the door. He went over to get it, knowing it would be the hyuugas he was waiting for. Hinata stood in front of the door, clearly the one who had knocked, and Neji stood off to the side, leaning against one of the tall white pillars on Sasuke's porch. The two had both changed their clothes by now, a sign of respect, and were visibly anxious. Neji's eyes were opened, which was a sign that he was waiting for something, and Hinata seemed somewhat forward. If Neji ever leaned on something, he tended to close his eyes, and Hinata was usually too shy to talk, so these differences didn't seize to put him on edge.

Sasuke steeped aside to let the duo in. He then led the way to the sitting room. Neji and Hinata sat on one couch, while Sasuke sat on the one opposite of it. There was a moment of silence. Neji knew not to push Sasuke into doing something, Hinata knew it wasn't the right time for her to say anything, and Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"The girl," Sasuke finally began. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. As I mentioned to you Neji, she's not human." There was another pause before he spoke again. "She's from Heaven. She's an angel. My guardian angel." When Sasuke said the word 'my', he couldn't help but glance up into Neji's eyes. "She says God sent her to protect me, but there are still quite a few things I still question about that." Neji nodded his head slowly, showing he was following along. "Well apparently Humans can't see angels, so the reason why we can is unexplained." Sasuke finished.

"And you believed her when she told you all that?" Neji asked incredulously. Sasuke sighed.

"There's more to it than just words. She can fly and teleport. A pair of pure white wings just pop out of her back, and she can soar to the moon if she wanted. She can also make objects appear out of nowhere. Yesterday morning, she turned a piece of paper into sakura petals. I don't really know how anybody could see all this and not believe her."

"And, where is she now?" Hinata nearly whispered. Sasuke glanced over at her, and then back to Neji.

"She did something earlier, and God needed to talk to her about it, so she's back in Heaven right now."

"And when will she be back?" the girl asked.

"She said she's be here by dinner tonight."

"We'll be eating here then, if you don't mind." Sasuke knew Neji well enough to know he wasn't asking for permission. He was telling him they'd be staying whether Sasuke liked it or not. Sasuke nodded.

"Alright."

_**Naruto and Sasuke's notebook will come back in the next chapter**_

_**There will not be any more of the God Sakura confrontation, it will stay on Sasuke's side for a while, then combine with Sakura**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
